Obscure
by Erry-kun
Summary: Semakin hari, kelabu Mayuzumi semakin sarat akan determinasi yang dijunjungnya tinggi. Dia yakin, ada saatnya Haizaki mulai melihat padanya dan berhenti merindukan Nijimura seperti saat ini. / Mayuzumi/Haizaki. MayuHai.


Gelap.

Menampilkan sebuah memori sejauh yang mungkin dia ingat. Melalui hitam pekat yang memenjarakan, jerit pilu yang menyakitkan terus terngiang-ngiang memekakkan. Jarinya bergerak, lengannya terangkat, meraih sesuatu yang nihil di hadapan dada. Kaku namun pasti. Napasnya terus berderu konstan, suaranya terdengar lirih sebentar-sebentar.

Tapi satu keadaan yang tetap tidak ada ubahnya.

Gelap.

Sepi.

Dingin.

Bau memuakkan.

Sampai sebuah sentakkan kejutan membuatnya menyapa kehangatan.

Hangat, melelehkan. Dada yang bertemu beradu deru menyadarkannya bahwa eksistensi hidup di sana bukanlah hanya dirinya seorang. Gemetar tubuh satunya, memeluknya, membasahi pundaknya.

Dia yang masih samar-samar dalam benak terus bergumam tanpa henti di antara isakan, "Kau akhirnya bangun—"

Napasnya sempat terhela sejenak.

"—Shougo."

Tatkala panggilan itu masuk melalui telinganya, banyak hal mulai memenuhi dalam kepala. Memperlihatkan sepotong memori terakhir yang semakin dan semakin jelas. Rasanya baru sejenak tadi, tapi beberapa hal yang sulit dipahami memaksanya setuju bahwa kejadian itu sudah lama sekali. Momen penting di antara kebahagiaan terencana dan kehilangan yang tanpa ekspektasi. Menyakitkan, memuakkan.

Tapi hangat yang menyapa tubuhnya telah berhasil meluluhkan segalanya.

Meskipun tetap rasanya kurang.

Karena dia bukanlah _dia._

Mayuzumi Chihiro memperkuat eksistensinya, mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyalurkan kasih hatinya, menghangatkan kelabu di kedua matanya. Menyapa setelah terlalu lama dia menunggu dalam kesunyian.

"Chihiro—"

Suaranya serak, ragu, menyesakkan. Tapi Mayuzumi bersumpah dia sangat bahagia. Karena meskipun gelap membelenggu kuat orang di hadapannya, dia tetap memanggil Mayuzumi dengan benar. Haizaki Shougo bisa mengenalinya.

Senyuman indah terkembang pada muka wajahnya.

"—di mana Shuuzou?"

Sampai Mayuzumi akhirnya sadar bahwa dia sudah berharap terlalu banyak.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Obscure (c) Erry-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: ooc, typo, au, shounen-ai, slight NijiHai.**

* * *

 **Obscure**

 **.: MayuHai :.**

* * *

Gelap ternyata bukan hanya sekedar keadaan utopia.

Sampai Mayuzumi menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, Haizaki hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pasrah.

Di luar dugaan bahwa Haizaki bisa menerima semuanya dengan langkah ringan. Kenyataan bahwa sebelah kakinya tidak lagi bisa digerakkan dan ketidakmampuannya lagi untuk mendapati warna-warni dunia.

Bahwa kedua abu-abu yang mengilap menghiasi wajahnya kini redup tak hidup akibat kerusakan parah karena luka di bagian kornea.

Haizaki tidak bisa lagi pergi ke mana pun sekehendak hatinya, tidak bisa lagi memukuli orang yang bertindak seenak hatinya, tidak lagi menyapa dunia keras yang menjadi naungan dunianya.

Tapi dia tampak tenang-tenang saja meskipun terkadang dia terlihat rindu akan kerasnya dunia.

"Ini terdengar bodoh," terkadang dia berbicara jujur pada Mayuzumi. "Ge-gelap di sekitarku selalu membuatku ingat pada Shuuzou—"

Mayuzumi menyukai merah jambu tipis yang mewarnai pipi laki-laki di hadapannya.

"—aku senang."

Tapi kenyataan yang menimpanya tidak seindah senyuman yang Haizaki tunjukkan.

Mayuzumi menyukainya, menyayanginya, mencintainya untuk berbagai sebab yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, karena itu Mayuzumi rela menunggu lama hingga jari-jari itu bergerak menyapa kulitnya setelah kesadaran yang hilang menidurkannya, menjadi orang pertama yang menyapa kehangatannya, membantunya dalam masa-masa sulit setelah dibeberkan kenyataannya.

Tapi satu yang tidak bisa dia lakukan.

"Di mana Shuuzou?"

Satu pertanyaan yang tidak pernah lelah dilontarkan.

Pun Mayuzumi tidak pernah lelah menyangkal bahwa dia bisa menjawabnya.

Meskipun terkadang Mayuzumi harus menjawab seadanya sebisa yang dia lakukan.

"Shuuzou ada di sini, 'kan?"

Disentuhnya telapak tangan Haizaki, menyatukan rangsangan pada satu tuju jelas di jari manis si kelabu yang terpasang segaris tipis cincin perak mengilap, di mana kedua nama itu terukir indah penuh determinasi.

 _Pelangi di atas awan kelabu_.

Haizaki akan mendecih sebagai balasan, "Kau pikir aku ini bodoh, apa?" seraya menarik sebelah tangannya dari genggaman Mayuzumi. "Jangan sok romantis seperti itu, menjijikan."

Mayuzumi hanya tertawa.

Tertawa hambar karena semenjijikan apapun, seklise apapun, jika itu tentang Nijimura Shuuzou, Haizaki tetap akan memunculkan merah pada muka wajahnya.

Dengan kenyataan itu, semakin hari, kelabu Mayuzumi semakin sarat akan determinasi yang dijunjungnya tinggi. Karena jika dia tetap membiarkan Haizaki pada rasa penasaran yang memukul-mukul dirinya tanpa henti, suatu saat dia akan menyakiti lebih dari ini. Bukan berati Mayuzumi siap menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan sejujur mungkin, tapi perlahan Mayuzumi akan membuat Haizaki lupa.

Lupa pada bagaimana Nijimura memanggilnya.

Lupa pada bagaimana Nijimura menyentuhnya.

Lupa pada bagaimana Nijimura menciumnya.

Mayuzumi yakin, ada saatnya Haizaki mulai melihat padanya dan berhenti merindukan Nijimura seperti saat ini.

Ada saatnya di mana cincin yang tersemat pas di jari manis Haizaki mengukirkan namanya secara pasti.

 _Bayangan mendung awan kelabu_ , misalnya?

Karena itu, beberapa lama setelah Haizaki dirawatnya di apartemen pribadinya, sesekali dihadiahinya kecupan kecil di dahi dan pipi.

"Itu menggelikan, Chihiro. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Haizaki selalu mendesis tidak suka.

Tapi Mayuzumi tahu Haizaki akan perlahan merindukannya.

Tentu sulit.

Tapi keadaan telah membuka celah kesempatan untuknya.

Jika boleh memilih, Mayuzumi tidak pernah berpikir untuk mau menaruh hati pada orang yang sudah bahagia duluan dengan orang lain. Namun, siapa yang bisa mengira? Dia tidak peka pada keadaan sekitar, selalu memusat atensi pada deretan tulisan mengalun cerita pada lembar berlembar kertas, dan menyukai keadaan hening yang tenang.

Namun, orang yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya, sangat di luar dugaan, adalah Haizaki Shougo yang sejak dulu punya catatan tabiat buruk dan hidup yang keras.

Perbedaan adalah fokus yang bisa disingkirkan.

Tapi kenyataan bahwa Haizaki sudah bersama Nijimura adalah hal yang tidak bisa dielakkan.

Mereka serasi. Keras dan keras. Selalu bercanda setiap waktu, menghabiskan waktu bersama, berduel, bertarung, memukuli, bahkan— _ah_ —bercinta.

Mayuzumi mengenal Nijimura Shuuzou dengan sangat baik.

Dia tahu bagaimana Nijimura _juga_ menyukai Haizaki.

Dia bahkan tahu ketika beberapa hari sebelum ulang tahun Haizaki, Nijimura membeli sepasang cincin perak yang indah untuk mereka berdua.

" _Aku tidak peduli anak berandal itu akan menertawakanku karena bersikap sok romantis. Tapi cincin ini adalah tanda bahwa suatu saat aku akan menikahinya._ "

Sampai hari itu, Mayuzumi seharusnya menyerah pada cinta pertamanya.

Tapi malamnya, pada malam penghujung tanggal dari hari bahagia mereka, Mayuzumi seharusnya tidur lebih awal supaya tidak perlu mendengar kabar yang menyakitkannya lebih dari apapun.

Kabar yang menghantamnya lebih keras dari kenyataan bahwa cintanya tidak bisa dipaksakan.

Mereka kecelakaan, Haizaki mendapat kemungkinan bahwa dia tidak akan bisa melihat dan berjalan dengan normal lagi. Selama dirawat di rumah sakit, Mayuzumi selalu menunggunya sadar dalam geming, selalu menggenggam tangannya memompa harapan, selalu berdoa kapan saatnya impuls dari Haizaki bisa segera menyapa dirinya.

Sedangkan Nijimura? Tidak terdengar. Menghilang bagaikan debu tersapu angin.

Mayuzumi tidak tahu di mana tempat tinggal keluarga Nijimura dan apartemen pribadinya kosong tak berpenghuni.

Dalam masa kebingungan antara keberadaan Nijimura yang nihil dan Haizaki yang tidak kunjung bangun dari tidur panjangnya, Mayuzumi harus dihadapkan pada sebuah kenyataan lain yang menghimpitnya secara menyesakkan.

Sebuah panggilan telepon dari Nijimura.

Setelah sekian lama dia menghilang.

Dan apa yang dia katakan justru bukan sebuah kabar yang menyenangkan.

" _Aku pindah rumah dan aku akan segera menikah. Sebenarnya keluargaku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima hubunganku dengan Shougo. Lagi pula kudengar dia mendapat kemungkinan cacat karena luka berat. Aku tahu kau menyukainya, jadi lakukan apa yang kau mau padanya karena dia bukanlah urusanku lagi. Maaf, Chihiro. Sampaikan juga permintaan maafku pada Shougo._ "

Mayuzumi ingat, waktu itu dia membanting ponsel dengan sangat keras karena kesalnya.

 _Dasar pengecut._

 _Shuuzou pengecut._

 _Tidak, tidak mungkin._

Dia masih bisa berpikir positif bahwa orang yang baru saja berbicara dengannya di telepon bukanlah Nijimura Shuuzou yang dia kenal.

Tapi ketika Mayuzumi kemudian mendapat sepaket kecil yang ternyata adalah cincin perak milik Nijimura yang selama ini pasangannya masih melingkar manis di jari Haizaki, dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan kenyataan itu.

Nijimura melepaskan cincin itu dan memberikannya pada Mayuzumi.

Apa lagi yang bisa menjelaskan itu?

Sesak. Menekan dada. Denyut kepala.

Mayuzumi menanggung semuanya sendirian. Darah yang menetes ketika ditinjunya tembok kamarnya sendiri dengan sekuat tenaga, merefleksikan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Kecewa, Mayuzumi benar-benar kecewa. Teriakan dia lontarkan, pada seseorang yang tidak dia ketahui keberadaannya sampai sekarang.

Tidak adil.

Kenapa harus Mayuzumi yang menanggung hal seperti ini?

Apa yang bisa dia katakan pada Haizaki?

Mayuzumi tidak sanggup.

Karena itu, sampai Haizaki berhenti merindukan Nijimura, Mayuzumi tidak pernah berhenti menaruh harapan kepadanya.

Sentuhan kecil.

Sapaan.

Pelukan.

Kecupan.

Sehingga akhirnya sampai pada keadaan di mana Haizaki selalu tampak senang—meskipun tidak mengaku—pada kehadiran Mayuzumi di sisinya, dia berani meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Haizaki juga membuka diri untuknya.

Gerbang awalnya melalui sebuah ciuman dalam. Malam hari setelah Chihiro pulang dari pekerjaannya, mereka beradu lidah bertukar saliva. Merasakan bagaimana hembusan napas masing-masing yang panas menantang menerpa wajah di hadapan. Haus dan menuntut, memecah kerinduan

Sampai sebelah tangan Mayuzumi turun hendak menyentuhnya lebih dalam, desahnya lolos dengan sangat ringan.

"Ahh—Shuu—Chi-Chihiro—"

Nama Nijimura tetap yang pertama diucapkan.

Tipis tapi menyesakkan.

Mayuzumi tetap tersenyum tipis dan dia tidak pernah melanjutkan.

Sementara kepalanya penuh dengan tekanan, Mayuzumi seharusnya sadar bahwa Haizaki masih dihujani banyak tanda tanya. Tentang hal-hal yang tidak dijawabnya dengan benar, tentang hal-hal yang tidak berani dia tanyakan.

Tatkala hari-hari mereka yang semu menyenangkan berjalan seperti biasanya, Haizaki kembali bertanya tentang sesuatu yang lain.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Y-ya ... membolehkan aku tinggal di apartemenmu?"

Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis, "Karena kau bilang kalau bisa kau tidak mau pulang ke kampung halaman dan menyusahkan nenekmu yang sering sakit-sakitan itu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Haizaki meninggikan nada suaranya. Detik berikutnya dia menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah tipis—yang sialnya—muncul di pipi. "Kenapa merawatku? Kenapa kau sangat ba-baik? Kau bisa melakukan hal lain yang lebih berarti ketimbang merawat manusia tidak berguna sepertiku."

"Tidak ada yang lebih berarti dari pada itu."

"Ha-hah?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Shougo."

Hening selama beberapa detik.

"Si-sialan ... jangan memberiku lelucon bodoh seperti itu."

Mayuzumi berjalan pelan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Itu bukan sebuah lelucon."

Mengelus pelipisnya.

 _Jika saja itu sebuah lelucon, kenyataan tidak akan semenyakitkan ini bagi Mayuzumi._

Mengecup bibirnya dalam.

 _Biarkan sentuhan itu semakin menginvasi setiap inci permukaan kulitnya._

Menekan kepalanya, melelehkan salivanya melalui sudut tipis bibir yang basah terbuka.

 _Panggil namanya. Masuk ke dalam pelukannya._

Dalam tarian panas yang menuju destinasi naluriah, Mayuzumi merasakan hatinya menghangat.

"Chi-Chihiro—"

Di sela-sela setiap desahnya, nama itu terus terlafalkan, tipis berbisik.

Hitam pekat malamnya perlahan berubah mengelabu.

Tapi Mayuzumi tahu dia tidak akan pernah manjadi pengganti yang sesungguhnya.

Karena meskipun Haizaki tidak pernah lagi mencoba menanyakan keberadaan Nijimura, cincin perak itu masih betah melingkar manis di jari sebelah tangannya.

Mayuzumi tidak pernah berani bertanya mengapa.

Menepis kenyataan yang tersembunyi di belakang panggung dunia, mereka menjalani semuanya dengan damai, menikmati keadaan dan diri mereka satu sama lain, melempar tawa bahagia dan canda hangat. Manis. Ketika omongan seenak hati Haizaki yang keras bercampur padu dengan tawa tipis Mayuzumi yang merdu mengalun menenangkan.

Sampai apa yang tertimbun dalam dada telah tidak sanggup lagi bertahan.

Mayuzumi seharusnya tahu bahwa tanda tanya dalam kepala Haizaki tidak akan pernah hilang.

Melalui setiap gerak-geriknya, melalui sentuhannya, melalui suaranya.

Karena itu, ada saatnya di mana Mayuzumi harus memilih jujur tentang rahasia terbesar yang selama ini meninju-ninju kepalanya.

Meskipun konsekuensinya adalah menyaksikan reaksi Haizaki yang menyakitkan.

"A-apa?"

Tubuhnya melemas, bergetar hebat. Menahan sebuah sensasi eksentrik yang menekan-nekan dadanya secara anomali.

Tawa hambar terdengar, sarat akan luka. "Ini benar-benar candaan murahan, Chihiro."

Mayuzumi berjalan mendekat, menggenggam kedua tangan Haizaki yang terus bergetar hebat, menahan tinju tanpa destinasi yang mungkin saja akan meledak seketika.

Tidak mengindahkan kalimat Haizaki sebelumnya, Mayuzumi melanjutkan kemudian, "Dia memberikan cincin miliknya padaku. Aku menggenggamnya sekarang. Kau bisa merasakannya, 'kan?"

Haizaki mengeratkan genggamannya pada Mayuzumi, menyatukan atensi permukaan kulit telapak tangannya pada eksistensi lingkaran kecil yang selama ini pemilik aslinya dia rindukan.

Bibir bawahnya digigit sekuat tenaga, meredam rasa kecewa yang luar biasa menyedihkan.

Apa artinya kebersamaan mereka yang telah dilewati selama bertahun-tahun?

Apa artinya setiap senyuman bahagia yang dia tunjukkan?

Apa artinya setiap sentuhan yang dia berikan?

Jika akhirnya seperti ini, seharusnya Nijimura tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya dari awal.

Sial.

Benar-benar sialan.

Dia ingin menjerit.

Dia ingin meninju.

Dia ingin menendang.

Apapun itu. Apapun.

Kenapa harus gelap?

Kenapa hitam?

Kenapa Haizaki harus selalu mengingat manusia itu?

"Sial—"

Panas hatinya, emosi yang terpacu naik dengan cepat, pada akhirnya menjinak dalam pelukan hangat.

Mayuzumi tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini.

Maka belenggunya yang akan turun tangan menahan gemetar hati sang lawan. Haizaki menerimanya, bahkan secara hampir tidak sadar telah membalas pelukan Mayuzumi erat, menopang goyah luar biasa dalam hatinya.

"Chihiro—"

Haizaki memanggilnya dalam isakan penuh luka. Mayuzumi menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya, mulai mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Ternyata hitam gelap memang menyebalkan," genggaman tangannya mengerat pada jari-jemari Mayuzumi. "A-aku ingin bisa melihatmu dengan jelas."

Dia menunduk malu.

Mayuzumi tertawa ringan.

Kecupan ringan diberikan Mayuzumi pada dahinya hampir secafa refleks.

"Aku akan mengusahakan itu."

Dua senyuman cantik yang menghangatkan sontak terkembang. Meskipun tidak semudah itu Haizaki merelakan cintanya, terbukti dari sebelah tangannya yang terhias lingkaran perak cantik mengilap itu yang terus gemetar hebat mengepal kuat dan dari setitik bening yang masih bertengger di sudut matanya.

 **.: ~ :.**

"Rasanya seminggu ke belakang aku hampir lupa bagaimana warna-warni dunia."

Haizaki mendecih, dia memasang tampang menyebalkan. Meskipun dalam hati sebenarnya dia benar-benar senang. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Mayuzumi berhasil mendapatkan donor kornea yang cocok untuknya melalui kabar dari seorang dokter kenalan. Sekarang Haizaki sudah bisa berjalan-jalan ringan meskipun masih dalam masa pemulihan.

Mayuzumi duduk dengan tenang di sampingnya, hanya bergumam tidak jelas seraya membaca buku novel kecil di tangan.

Beberapa detik hening, Mayuzumi menutup bukunya untuk kemudian disimpannya ke dalam saku belakang celana. "Aku lebih suka kau tidak perlu bisa melihat. Aku bisa _menyerangmu_ dengan mudah."

Haizaki melempar atensi padanya cepat, menyatukan alisnya kesal. "Sialan kau, hantu muka tembok!" pekiknya sepenuh hati.

Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis, lalu melanjutkan kemudian, "Bercanda, aku senang kau bisa melihat lagi sekarang. Kau yang bilang, 'kan, ingin melihatku dengan jelas?" godanya nakal.

"Si-sial ... aku tidak pernah bicara seperti itu ..."

Bersamaan dengan muka wajah Haizaki yang memerah kentara, Mayuzumi tertawa dengan begitu lepas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tidak mau pakai kursi roda?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar padanya, Haizaki memain-mainkan tongkat alat bantu jalan yang disenderkannya pada sisi bangku taman. "Aku bukan orang yang sakit lumpuh total atau kakek-kakek yang sudah tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa," dia mendecih remeh. "Aku juga bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Bagus. Aku juga senang."

"Kenapa?"

Mayuzumi tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku bisa banyak memelukmu karena kau masih sering jatuh menggunakan benda itu."

"Se-sejak kapan kau jadi menjijikkan seperti ini!?"

"Sejak kau jadi semakin manis di mataku, sayang."

"Hentikan itu, Chihiro sialan!"

Di antara dua tawa yang konstras namun menyatu merdu membawa irama, sepasang netra biru langit musim panas memerhatikan mereka dalam geming yang intens.

Hembusan napas yang panjang frustasi terdengar kemudian.

Maka detik berikutnya orang itu beranjak dari tempatnya, melangkah pelan namun pasti terdestinasi. Raut wajah malas dan seenaknya tidak hentinya dia pasang sepanjang jalan. Sampai langkahnya yang konstan membawanya pada sebuah bangunan tinggi yang tidak benar-benar enak dipandang.

Dia masuk tanpa ragu, melambaikan rambutnya yang seindah lembayung senja diterpa angin melalui pintu yang terbuka. Mencari-cari di mana seharusnya _anak itu_ berada.

Maka benar saja.

"Nash?"

Nash Gold Jr. menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok di belakang tubuhnya yang sudah berwarna kusam. Dia menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "Kau memang orang baik, orang baik yang menjijikkan—"

Biru langitnya memandang rendah pada eksistensi lainnya dalam ruangan itu.

"—Shuuzou."

Nijimura Shuuzou bergeming, tetap pada posisinya di atas ranjang. "Kau melihat Shougo?"

Nash mengangguk kecil, seraya mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam saku mantelnya. "Ya. Dia sangat ceria setelah bisa melihat lagi."

"Aku senang—"

"Lihat dirimu, bocah," Nash mengintrupsi, nada suaranya meninggi. "Kau sudah lebih dulu kehilangan kedua kakimu. Sekarang kau kehilangan penglihatanmu. Aku tidak pernah mengerti seberapa bodohnya kau."

"Ah," Nijimura menunduk sedikit dalam. "Berandal urakan itu tidak akan bisa benar-benar bahagia jika bersama denganku," katanya, pelan. Seraya memegangi kedua kakinya yang teramputasi sebatas lutut.

Nash mendecih jijik mendengarnya. "Beberapa monyet mungkin lebih pintar darimu, Shuuzou."

Nijimura tertawa remeh, "Orang sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti."

Menghirup dalam-dalam rokoknya, Nash menghembuskan asap kelabu beracun itu kemudian. "Lama-lama akan kukirim kau ke rumah sakit jiwa."

"Silakan, jika kau sudah bosan menampungku di sini."

Nijimura hanya tersenyum tipis, Nash bersumpah dia ingin sekali meninju wajah—yang menurutnya—bodoh itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

APAINI ABAAAL SUPERABAL ;;A;;

DAN-BENTAR KENAPA AKHIRNYA ADA NASH INI KEKETIK BEGITU SAJA /SLAP/ Aku padamu bang Nashruddin :')

Jujur meskipun begini-begini banget, sebenarnya fanfic ini sangat spesial bagi saya. Setelah banyak membuat fanfic berkonflik ringan dan beberapa humor garing, kali ini saya mau serius seriusan :"v meskipun harus gonjang ganjing di atas ranjang karena gak tega jadiin Nijimura kayak gini :'( (Bang Sujo, sebenarnya aku cinta padamu D":) Dan ya, tidak mudah karena biasanya tiga makhluk ini saya jadikan tiga terong terongan bahagia yang penuh ambigay ... But kali ini penuh luka di dada /cielah apa juga/ dan ini juga pertama kalinya saya ngetik full ff di dalam ponsel (karena kebegoan, saya ninggalin charger notebook di rumah temen dan itu rasanya nyesek sekali mana susah ketemu sama orangnya)

Maaf kalo kurang gimana gimana dan ngaco banget, untuk genre seperti ini Erry masih harus banyak belajar :') tapi lain kali Erry ingin mencobanya lagi :')

Maaf juga ini fanfic kebanyakan curhat gak mutunya :") makasihhh banyaaak yang sudah baca ya kawan-kawaaan! xD pertanyaan, kritik, saran, dan komentarnya silakan jangan sungkan masukan saja ke kotak review, _minna-samaaaa_! Terima kasih!


End file.
